Justin Nitro
|resides = San Francisco, California |billed_from = Houston, Texas San Francisco, California |trainer = Chase Harper Jason Krow Devin Copeland |debut = August 24, 2008 }}Jerry Keith Smith (born January 26, 1981) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to World Elite Wrestling on its Animosity brand under the ring name Justin Nitro. He was famous for his stint in World Wrestling Headquarters under his real name. Jerry is also known for being the older brother of wrestling success, Chase Harper, who helped train him. Just like his brother, he also received training from Jason Krow and was trained lightly by Devin Copeland. Early Life Life was not easy for Jerry Smith growing up. His parents both died when he was young, leading to going to an orphanage and eventually moving to Texas. His younger brother had began to watch wrestling when they moved to Texas, but Jerry was too busy being like a father to Jared. After watching his little brother's success, he decided that he could become a wrestler. He went to his brother for training and soon afterwards, he signed a deal with the WWH. Career 'World Wrestling Headquarters (2008-2009)' On August 14, 2008, Jerry Smith signed a contract to WWH and made his debut on August 24 in a losing effort. On the August 28 edition of Super Showdown, Jerry Smith beat three other men to qualify for the Shogun tournament. On September 12th, Jerry Smith announced that he had a new tag team partner, Mikey Hunter, and called themselves "The Enigmatic Souls". They debuted the next week in a losing effort to The Kaname Brothers (Shane and Johnny). Jerry's career in WWH continued to plummet until his releasing the next year after his signing. 'Independent circuit (2009-2012)' After he was released from WWH, he made his wrestling appearances scarce. Mainly wrestling around the western coast, he continued to not have big success in professional wrestling and, at one point, considered quitting the profession. He made small appearances with his brother (now going by the name Chase Harper as apart of a story) where he would call himself Christian Harper but never made wrestling appearances with him. In mid-2011, he sought further training from Devin Copeland and spent months improving himself. He returned to wrestling in December under the name Justin Nitro and began to see some success. 'World Elite Wrestling (2012-present)' Speculation began to circle after Devin made a return to wrestling at World Elite Wrestling that Justin may follow him. Rumors began to fly around that negotiations were being made for a contract. This was later confirmed on his Twitter account. Negotiations finalized on June 20th, also confirmed on his Twitter account. He made his debut on the WEW Draft episode of Monday Night Animosity where he was the last elimination in an over-the-top rope battle royal where the winner's brand would gain three draft picks, eliminated by Danny Blade. After the match, Justin became a draft pick and was drafted to Animosity. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' :*''The Brainbuster Heard Round The World'' (Brainbuster, sometimes from the top rope and driving the opponent's head into the top turnbuckle) :*''T.O.C. - Tap or Choke'' (Bridging arm triangle choke) *'Signature Moves' :*''Cosmos Destroyer'' (Twisting springboard tornado DDT) :*''Head-On Collision'' (Spear) - adopted from Devin Copeland :*''Nitro Circus'' (Phoenix splash) :*''Bow Down To Me!'' (Running pushing stomp to the head of a bent over opponent) :*Swinging corner clothesline :*Bridging cradle suplex - used in tribute to Mr. Perfect :*Super kick :*Snap DDT :*Discus clothesline :*Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker :*Leg hook reverse STO :*Diving corkscrew European uppercut :*Dropkick :*Spinning spinebuster *'Taunt(s)' :*Raising one arm up in the air with fist enclosed :*Lying over the top rope by a turnbuckle *'Managers' :*Devin Copeland *'Entrance Music' :*Ministry of Darkness Theme :*"Mutherfucker of the Year" by Motley Crue :*'"Fire Whispers" by Stutterfly'